


Happy birthday, birthday boy

by Isabeauu



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Silly, birthday boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeauu/pseuds/Isabeauu
Summary: It's Isak's birthday and Even tries to surprise him.





	Happy birthday, birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a lot of silly fluff I wrote almost a year ago but never posted. Hope you enjoy!

“Hey! I was watching that”, Isak protests when closing his laptop is the first thing Even does after walking into his room. Even just smiles and pushes the laptop further away before dropping on the bed next to Isak, keeping himself up on his elbows and pressing a kiss to his favorite pair of lips.

“You can’t spend your birthday just lying around in bed all day watching Netflix.”

“I don’t see why not.”

Even rolls his eyes and crawls in Isak’s lap instead to keep him distracted from trying to reclaim the damned laptop he seems attached to sometimes. “Because”, he kisses Isak’s nose teasingly, “you have an awesome boyfriend who has plans for you.”

Isak’s eyebrows shoot up and he smirks. “Okay?”

“Now unfortunately, the rain has ruined my original plan, so we’ll just go with something else.”

That spikes the younger boy’s attention and he looks up at Even in astonishment. “What was the original plan?”

“I’d already booked my mother’s car and everything.”

Isak laughs. “Booked? That sounds like – that sounds as if it’s a business deal or something.”

Even clicks his tongue and looks down at Isak for a moment. “I _reserved_ my mom’s car and I was going to take you to Fredrikstad for a nice walk and everything.” Isak stays quiet. “And then I was going to take you to this old movie theatre that I recently discovered. You would’ve loved it.”

Isak snorts at hearing those words from Even. “Sounds like you’d have loved that part more.” Which would’ve been absolutely fine in Isak’s opinion. He loves making Even happy. Truth is that Even doesn’t need much to be satisfied when it comes to Isak.

Even laughs. “Yes. But I would’ve held your hand the entire time and kiss you whenever you wanted so you would’ve loved _that._ ”

“We can still go to the movie theatre.”

Even shrugs. “We can. But it’s not the same. I was going to woo you.”

Isak rolls his eyes affectionately. “You don’t need to woo me, Even.”

“I like doing it.”

“I know. But I’m fine with _just_ lying in bed all day with you next to me. Preferably without clothes but I’m down for some clothed snuggling too if that’s what you prefer, although you are the one that said we should never wear clothes ever again.”

“I was manic at the time, you can’t keep holding that against me.”

“I’m fine with doing everything naked”, Isak smiles. “As long as it’s only inside this bedroom and apartment when no one else is home.” Even laughs at that and has to kiss his boyfriend. “So seriously. I’m down for anything. No need to woo me.”

Even would be down for going down on Isak, but he keeps that to himself. It kind of goes unsaid anyway if he sees the look on Isak’s face. “You don’t have to do all these big things for me – although I do appreciate them, don’t get me wrong. It’s just – you already gave me the best New Year’s present. I feel like that were all my gifts for the entire year combined in one.”

Even sighs and rolls his eyes. “Again with the New Year’s? I’ve told you a million times -”

“Your parents and my parents chipped in, I _know._ Doesn’t mean I don’t still want to pay my part.”

“How many times do I still need to tell you that you don’t _pay your part_ in your own New Year’s present.”

Isak’s response is a very grown up stuck out tongue. Even tries to catch it with his but is too slow. Isak pushes his face away from him with both hands and laughs animated. “That’s gross.”

“You don’t think it’s gross when I –”

Isak sputters. “I don’t know how you’re going to end that sentence but I don’t _want_ to know.”

“You’re such a prude.”

Isak looks so offended it makes Even laugh. “I’m a prude? I’m the non-prudest dude in the entire city of Oslo.”

Even laughs with his eyes closed and head thrown back. “Right. Of course you are, baby.” He takes a deep breath and tries to stop laughing. “Right. Right. Of course.”

“Don’t mock me.”

“I’d never”, Even smiles and kisses Isak. “Now, birthday boy. You’re coming with me.”

“Where?”

“Damnit boy, does it matter? I’m trying to be romantic here.”

“And I already told you that’s not necessary.”

Even sighs, throws his hands in the air and gets off of Isak. “I give up. You’re too much trouble sometimes.”

Isak laughs and pulls Even down for a kiss. “You love me, though, right?” He smiles up at his boyfriend sweetly and kisses his cheek to prove his point.

Even shakes his head and sighs. “I do.”

Isak beams at him. “I love you, too.” Then he stands up and grabs his hoodie and jacket. “Come on, show me what you’ve got.”

Even laughs and when he’s standing in front of Isak, he locks their lips together for a solid five seconds. “Tonight”, he winks, and with that opens the door and waits for Isak at the front door.

It then takes Isak ten seconds to drag Even back into his room and close the door. “Fuck, whatever plan you had will have to wait.”

Even doesn’t mind. Somehow he’d hoped for this to happen so it’s fully planned into his time schedule.

 


End file.
